A Forgotten Fairytale
by Nonexistent Future
Summary: Katara is on a quest to save the Avatar's soul and her only allies are the incarnations of Zuko and Sokka. ...full summary inside...


Hi there! This is my first attempt at an AtLA fanfic. Please be gentle as I don't know how well it will do with the Avatar ring.

This is just a side note so as not to confuse all the readers out there, as this is an AU the incarnations will not necessarily be as they are (relationship wise) in the official cartoon. We cannot always be reborn within the same ties and hope for spiritual advancement.

_**A Forgotten Fairytale **_

_**Visions of the Divine **_

Everyone knows magic does not exist anymore, and Bending is hardly magic. But just what if? What would our heroine do in the face of the unknown? A power so grand it made the Avatar look like a novice; and her only allies are the incarnations of none other than Zuko and Sokka? And what's this? In the time before the Avatar, the soul is not allowed to be born!

XxXxXxX

I noticed you before  
something in your eyes told me  
you were a special one  
even though we were not sober

Feeling like a school girl  
caution thrown aside  
feeling like a dream  
but I feel alive

You are the one you see  
do you realize  
how life's supposed to be

Divine

Fear of everything  
a new beginning  
clear out useless things   
make room for living

Feeling far from home  
will I be alone  
all at once a river   
beautiful hopeful

You are the one you see  
do you realize  
how life's supposed to be

Divine

True I'll be always  
divine  
True I'll be always  
divine   
True I'll be always  
makes my heart so happy baby

-_Divine_

-- **Mira**

XxXxX

The mid-afternoon sun hung low in the sky, a deep red-orange conflagration in a somber crystalline horizon. A troop of sixteen adolescents were led through an archway of trees to a semi secluded hut some ways from their village. A thatch-roof hut began to shimmer in the distance, balls of light danced before them playing on the smooth faces and smiles. They were led to be within fifteen feet of the entrance by the village leader, he left them--without a word--in silent grace that none of the teens seemed to notice.

A knobby wrinkled hand greeted the new comers into its home. Attached to the limb was an elderly woman bent of back but she held an air of invulnerability. The hut held comfort for the assortment of young people who came into it as they seated themselves around an empty hearth. Symbols of the elements hung in their respective stations, earth in the North, and air in the East, fire in the South and water in the West; all to which the crone motioned to in a clockwise fashion before beginning her welcoming speech.

"It has been said that time is a fickle thing and all that we know may very well be lies. That may be so, but just how well do we know ourselves? What subconscious maladies or abilities do we possess? You younglings are here only to know what type of inner spirit you do house. As you grow within this community, all of you will come to learn that you must bring balance for all of our magic to work." She smiled at her charges, her crow's feet deepening as her eyes seemed to vanish. "Our world is made of magic and all things keep each other in check. All remedies we know of come from nature and the inner strength of Spirit, but some of us, like those of you who have come to me now, are blessed by All things that Be and have the ability to control that which is around us. You are benders of earth, water, fire, or air. You feel them call out to you, directing you to where you sit now in this room."

The youths squirmed as they felt her words penetrate a being deep in their souls, some shivered while others looked away as if unfazed. The elder waved an intricate pattern in the air, weaving beams of light that filtered through from the roof. A blue tint overtook the space that her nimble appendages had danced over, "You see young benders," She motioned to the creation with her head, "Magic can be performed with the right persuasion, you all know your basic incantations, healing rights, monthly castings, thanking and the like— you may have excelled in menial task workings, such as, oh lets say, calling the corners without speech or making light orbs. Yet I am here to teach you more advanced magic that will incorporate your bending abilities." In a short breath the grandmother qualities left the crone's face. "In this glade I am your mentor and you are my pupils, elsewhere I am merely Mizuki." Touching the shoulder of a near water bender she whispered, "Watch."

Waving her hand in the azure light, sixteen bolts shot out and branded small black eight point stars on the right shoulder of each teen. To which some of them gasped in surprise or began to voice protest, but Mizuki raised her hand commanding silence. "It is naught but magic," She laughed softly, "The mark remains for the duration of your learning and changes hue for every rank you grow, so now let me explain the system." Taking a deep breath the old woman looked each of her students in the eye. "Every quarter moon you will be tested on what you have learned, not all tests will be the same for every bender, and as you progress the star you have now will lighten to the color of your element should you fail your task the color remains the same. You will not know what the test is or at what specific time it is happening." The woman smiled. "Some of you will never know if you failed while those who passed will know of their success under the setting sun."

"Who is it that decides whether we pass or not?" A boy sitting in the North asked which was followed by several nods of agreement.

"Why, the magic does of course." A wan smile warmed Mizuki's face. "Now that will be all for today; my bones ache." As they turned away a pained look glazed over the bright green eyes of the tutor.

The benders filed out of the hut, leaving the serenity of the glade for the bustle of the village. Farmer's wives still held their stalls in the small market center, bartering with other women for wares. Chickens, goats and pigs whined and wandered as far as allotted.

One young bender in particular wove her way toward a vendor. Her sun-kissed skin was hidden beneath the clothing on an unwed maiden; black breeches beneath a high slit skirt of gray that brushed her ankles and a flowing opaque chemise layered under a heather-gray jacket-like top. The girl's hair was a coffee color and glinted like amber in the light, it was pulled into a loose braid, one that was likely completed in a hurry.

"I'd like to buy that mango right there." She pointed to a red-orange fruit.

The merchant-wife turned and scolded, "Now Katara, you are going to have to work more hours for me."

"It's alright," blue eyes alight Katara merely shrugged, "I don't mind."

Contemplating, the matron could not help but sigh. "Can you watch the kids for me? I know Hoshi will not be back early today."

"Deal." The bender agreed, taking her prize.

XxXxX

Later that evening Katara reached the solace of her family's hut exhausted. She waved to her parents, Gran-Gran, and warrior-in-training cousin as she dragged her feet to her sleeping quarters. They were happily conversing with each other, their faces lit by the glow of the magical spheres--but did they have to be so loud? Flopping down of her bed furs the woman-child glared at the light orbs with great intensity. Laying her head down on the makeshift pillow the teen turned away from the obtrusive light; waving her hand in a tired manner she dimmed the orbs to darkness.

Katara's body was listless yet sleep evaded her for countless eternities, or that is how she interpreted it, and she heard the muffled conversation of her parents and cousin through the thin wooden barrier. Her icy gaze seemed glued to the ceiling but she enjoyed watching the moon beams waltz in the darkness. Not knowing when the sandman arrived Katara soon noticed how heavy her eyelids were becoming. When the small dwelling silenced the bender succumbed to her drowsiness... And dreamt.

_It was cold, so very cold. Snowflakes melted into her skin and she was being rained on by fire. Haunting gold eyes glared at her and Katara felt herself scowling back as she sent another crushing wave of ice-cold water to combat the flames. She only sought to protect that defenseless, bald, tattooed boy._

The annoying twitter of the morning birds pulled Katara from her peaceful sleep. Groaning the girl turned over, shielding her eyes from the early sunlight, she heard the rousing noise of her siblings and decided now was the best time to rise from her comfortable bed. Stretching and changing into cleaner clothing the bender-girl donned an outfit made for exercise. Today was the first day of real training.

In the main room Katara found her mother warming a stew over the hearth, her grandmother mending an article of clothing. Together the three said their morning prayers welcoming the new day before the younger woman would leave to the glade. Time lapsed and the water bender found herself paired off with a fire bender in a training exercise. Lucky Katara, she was to create fire by condensing the heat rising from the earth and her partner was to create water using the moisture in the air.

To complete these tasks was to assure their places as apprentices of the crone and to be allowed to drink the Vision Tea. The dark haired maiden waited until noon when the sun was at its highest peak, the time of day when one could nearly see the hot energy floating down from the heavens. Katara took her place beside a tree and dug out a circle with the heel of her shoe and set to creating fire. Reaching out her concentration the water girl felt beads of perspiration race down her temples. Time was inconsequential to her as it seemed to stop altogether, _Hotter_, she pressed. Then, a small ignition. Her blue eyes widened a fraction, _Come on_. Another spark. A russet hand reached out to touch her creations and a tiny ball of fire danced happily before her extended fingers before being extinguished in a wisp of smoke. Her eyes drooped in fatigue but she had accomplished what set her apart from her peers. Lightly she let herself fall to the ground, staining her heather-gray clothing with green splotches.

She was keeping her thoughts on breathing; in, hold, out, hold, when she felt a strong grip on her shoulder. She could feel the hands knobby bones though her thin layer of clothing, "Well done Katara," Mizuki commented, "you are the first pupil of the day to finish the lesson; you may wait in the main room for further instruction." Katara looked up at the wrinkled face of her mentor. Really looked. The woman was not much different from her own grandmother and that gave her a lighter heart, there was nothing to fear of this magical tutor who had earlier intimidated her. "You best hurry along before I change my mind." The teen left.

The hut was empty, as was the hearth whose only occupant was the remnants of past fires. The water bender wandered around the spacious room, contenting herself until others began coming in. Youthful chatter of youthful nonsense filled the air with its misplaced suspicions, gossip, and other light feel-good musings. Soon night came and the five younglings realized they were 'it'.

"Wonder what Mizuki's gonna do with the rest." An ashen-eyed air bender said to no one and everyone and which she was replied with raised shoulders and shaking heads.

"I will tell you what I am going to do with them," The graying elder laughed joyfully as she made her entrance, "I am going to have them come back after you have completed your training to try again. Now I think it best we begin our next task don't you?" She hobbled over to the barren hearth, waved a wrinkled hand over the ashes and ignited a grand blaze. The orange glow lit her tan complexion to a striking umber, taking years from her appearance. "Before I administer the draught I want all of you to lay out your own sleeping pallets and make yourselves comfortable." Mizuki gave them an inviting smile as she watched the teens carry out their orders. Once they were squared away the tutor set to making the hallucinogen.

None in the younger generation knew that the harmless ingredients thrown into the worn stew pot would give off such a foul stench as the one that was assaulting their noses. Katara held the back of her palm flat against her nostrils and breathed lightly though her mouth, wondering all the while if the brew would taste as horrifically as it smelled...and she did not have to wait long to discover her presumptions were correct. The pond-scum resembling concoction held the flavor and consistency of tar that was found in the pits several days from her village, not that she knew what said solution tasted like. She assumed tar would taste like this foul liquid being forced down her throat. It took all of the girl's will power not to vomit up the substance, but the fear of having to taste it again helped keep the fluid down.

A few minutes passed before the affects began to take hold and for the herbal toxins to flow freely within her bloodstream. 'Ugh...' She thought dizzily, 'I feel sick.' Soon after she fell back on her thick hard pallet, blue eyes glazed over as muddled imagery flitted in her memory. Katara was vaguely aware of furs being pulled over her body to ward off the chill.

A single recurring vision kept appearing to her, or rather it was the same person; a bald air bender dressed in strange orange and yellow clothing. What was more perplexing than the bender boy, she was pretty sure it was a boy... Was that she felt pride, though laced with trepidation, swelling in her chest. Much the same as when her mother told her she might have found a bride for Sokka, or when she watched Ayashi's little girl take her first steps. The bald arrow-tattooed youth left her. Katara then felt herself detaching from her worldly being and it was painful! It was a slow sensation of her psyche being forcefully pulled out of a small point above and between her eyes. Needless to say the water bender was far from pleased with her predicament and tried to urge herself back within the confines of her body, to no avail.

She was drawn away from the training glade, from her village, the forest and logic at incomprehensible speeds to something she knew nothing of. The maiden soon halted in an area she had never been or had hoped to one day see, such was the grandeur. It was a bustling city, even at such a late hour, it was several times larger than her home and all the buildings were fashioned out of a queer red-orange stone. Fires burned happily in their scones set along pathways and lighting her journey.

Katara could not distinguish features on any of the faces she passed and that unnerved her more than words could say. And soon she found that she did not need to walk, but merely will herself forward. The woman-child was unaware of the passing of time as she marveled and wove deeper into the heart of this great community.

"Who are you?" Was the harsh command that shattered her inner peace; it sounded undeniably male.

"You can see me?" She answered as she turned to face the newcomer.

"Of course I can," Scoffed the pale teen. His scorching golden stare nearly burned her and was so familiar.

Katara wanted to roll her eyes, "You had to drink that disgusting elixir too, huh?" Her icy orbs were bright with mischief.

"I take it you can create fire." He said.

"Barely," the girl studied him, taking in all his features—faultlessly pale skin, severe golden eyes, a muscular body and beautiful black hair…although beautiful did not seem the right words to describe him—before continuing, "Can you create water?"

"Only just. You didn't answer my question."

"Oh! Please excuse my lack of manners. My name is Katara." She extended a hand.

"Zuko." He returned the gesture but their outstretched palms never met. He shrugged, "Haven't done this before?" to which she shook her head. Zuko ran his fingers through his thick ink black hair and sighed, "Neither have I. When are you getting married?"

"What?" Katara asked not comprehending the question.

"You know; marriage, the thing a man and a woman do; tying them together—"

"I know what marriage is, but kind of question is that to ask?"

"You are getting married, aren't you? In my village engaged girls wear those colors."

"No, I'm not getting married! Who are you to ask that anyway?"

"Touchy, aren't we?" His brow quirked in smug amusement.

"I am not touchy!" Her balled fists shook at her sides, huffing. "Why am I here anyway? Its not as if you have helped do anything but annoy me." The water bender seethed.

"Everything happens for a reason," Mr. Annoyance said with his perfect skin and perfect hair, "any dreams induced by that drug you just ingested?"

'This stranger is a master at changing subjects,' Katara thought as her temper slowly defused, "Nothing really... Just some air bender in weird garb." She did not catch Zuko's eyes narrowing the tiniest of a fraction.

"He was called the Avatar in my vision."

"Avatar?"

"I know... It doesn't sound promising. Hmmm. What village are you from? You might want to talk to your instructor... I am later."

"Kagami is on the Gyuxiu River, a day's walk from the Yang Tzu Port. I will also talk to Mizuki when I get back." Katara bowed slightly and it was returned. "It was a pleasure meeting you Zuko," She lied as she was yanked back into consciousness.

XxXxX

"Good morn Katara. I am glad you have decided to join the solid plane once again." The youth heard whilst the scent of beef stew drifted over and set her stomach rumbling. The sixteen year old moaned as her body protested to the movement she commanded. It seemed to be mocking her, laughing almost, 'Why hello Katara, this is your body speaking and this is what you get for sleeping of the floor. Diagnosis; pain.'

"That is to be expected after two days in the astral plane, but you get used to it." Katara replied with an 'ugh-mmm' as she rolled onto her side. "Is there anything you wish to speak of young apprentice? Visions? Meetings? You did quite a bit of talking in your absence." Mizuki chuckled.

"Two days?" She asked groggily, rolling over to sit up. "It really was two days? It only felt like half an hour." The young woman held her head as pain washed over her small body, her palms dug carefully into her eyelids to block out the, what she took as noon, sunlight and to alleviate some of the hurt. "Do my parents know I'm here…they will be so worried." The teen scrambled to her feet, nearly toppling over as her legs gave way.

Yet again the mentor chuckled, "Do not push your body young one, your spirit has just returned your body and you need to give it time to get used to being housed."

Katara grumbled but sat down. "When will I be able to go home?"

"First tell me of your quest." She handed Katara an earthenware bowl full to the brim with elk stew, along with a rare metal spoon. "And then we shall see if you are physically able of leaving."

The youth looked down at the dents in the bronze as they reflected in bright orange light, casting odd shadows about her face. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, thinking of what exactly to tell her adviser; all of her thoughts were scattered and evaded her at best as she couldn't grasp a single one. Dipping the spoon into the chunky soup Katara watched the brown liquid dribble off the precious metal, "Well…just where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning would be preferable." Mizuki commented.

She sighed, letting her arctic eyes drift shut in a moment of displeasure, "Alright." With that Katara related her tale to the elder.

"That is quite an adventure you have had…but I still do not know exactly what it means. There is no Avatar that I know of, or any fable of one." Bones popped when the ancient one stood, "I seem to be getting too old to do much these days." A diminutive smile touched her wrinkled face. "You five are my last apprentices; the others will have to go to a different village to complete their training."

The water bender's brows knitted together as she too rose to help the crone stand, "You shouldn't push yourself to do this then," She used her weight as a balance for the other, arm beneath the frail appendage of her mentor.

"Bah," The earth bender dismissed, "I can do many a thing in my condition, just not rise from the ground." Her spine cracked as a fire does when she straightened. "I will be fine; you go home now before it grows dark."

With more than mild trepidation Katara left Mizuki to her own devises and headed home for the first time in two sunrises.

XxXxX

The sun was in low in the sky, glowing as a steady red blaze, giving objects long whispery shadows and mounting fear in the hearts of the young and suspicious. The Hunter's moon rose in the East, large and protecting, shining down on the world with guiding white light. Evening creatures came out of hiding to bask in the glow of the porcelain goddess and her grand entrance; their voices rose in greeting to the night.

The water maiden followed a well known path toward her home, knowing her way even without the welcomed light. Her fingers felt the itch to do something, as did her feet. The need to run, bend, do anything swept over her; she had to make the sensation stop. Katara's heart was beating out a strange tattoo within the confines of her throat and she thought of the dream.

The moon had been much like what it was now, but she was surrounded by ice and water, next to a small pool and the Avatar. Those eyes bore into her soul with such hatred and something of fear, but she couldn't be certain. She fought him with all that she had, casting grand waves of sleet only to be combated with flames.

Katara shook her head, needing to clear away the memory. But she remembered those same molten gold eyes staring at her with cockiness and they seemed to be laughing at her. Yet again she shook her head, thinking that the two pairs of eyes she saw could not belong to the same person, never. Her resolve on the matter was shaken, however, because deep in her being she knew that she was only lying to herself. The young woman did not have much time to think on the matter as her family's hut was only steps within reach.

Light orbs lit the interior in a homely shine, giving the impression of love. She slid the door open, making no noise as she entered. Katara was greeted upon entrance and taken to her place beside the hearth for dinner. For the second time today she related her meeting, followed by her training several days prior. "But I need to go really quick, OK? I'll just be by the river practicing my bending." A smile gave nothing away of the overwhelming feelings crawling beneath her skin.

When out the door her mother called after her, "But Sokka is going with you."

"Auntie May?" Was the replied whine, only to be silenced as he followed behind her. "Don't you try anything funny like last time." He warned.

"Don't worry Sokka," Her mood lightened, "I won't lock you in ice, I promise." Katara laughed until they reached the embankment where she took off her shoes, jacket and skirt. Rolling up her breeches she then waded into the water.

Katara practiced a few stances, letting the water do what it may when Sokka broke through the silence, "So that boy, Zuko. You gonna find him?" Her step faltered leading her to be covered in water. She had not considered that option, or anything really. Would she look for him? What about the Avatar? Should she find him too?

"I don't think so Sokka, besides, he might not even be real." The water bender picked up her pace and created a few new maneuvers before she dared look at her cousin. "What are you frowning for?"

"Think of what an adventure it would be... To explore the world and visit other tribes and clans. That would be so awesome." Her elder was staring off in the distance as he answered her, though it sounded as if he were talking to himself.

"It would be."

XxXxXxX

Well that's it for the first chapter. How do you like it? Drop a review if you can! It would be most appreciated!


End file.
